Me & My Girl
by Arthasvs.Leon
Summary: Leon goes drinking, and stumbles on a revelation. With the help of Theory of a Deadman. This is in no way tied to Goodbyes, SS, RotBB, or WIhaA.


Me & My Girl

**Author's Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Resident Evil. "Me & My Girl" is an awesome song from an awesome band, Theory of a Deadman.

Leon sat at the bar, cradling his glass of whiskey in his tired hands. His normally blue eyes were stained crimson from all the alcohol floating in his system.

_Damn…_ Leon felt his brain protest as the poison coursed into his bloodstream and snaked its way into his cranium, invading and decimating a few but still precious brain cells.

He slumped over his drink, trying to hide his tipsy demeanor from the bartender. He knew the porky behemoth manning the bar would throw Leon right out if he knew just how drunk he was.

As Leon sat there, he could feel his mind wander back to her. Back to the reason he was at that bar.

He smiled softly as his mind floated on alcohol clouds to her, to her perfect body, her seductive smile, her curves and demeanor.

_I know that everything's alright, _

_When she's with me tonight._

_Me and my girl we're the modern Bonnie and Clyde. _

_Oh, it's just the two of us._

A smile played on his lips as his numb fingers fumbled to wrap around his glass. His swimming head could barely register that he had picked up the glass.

_Sitting around we talk about, _

_getting married one day, _

_kids running around._

His smile never left his face as he brought the glass to his lips, and took a sip, her name causing him to nearly spit out in disgust as it crossed his mind…

_But, I never knew, it pains me to see._

Ada.

_That all this time I've been sleeping with the enemy!!_

Sure, things were going great with Ada. She was beautiful. She was confident. She was mature. She was a fucking DEMON in the bedroom.

_It was me and my girl._

_It was me and my girl!!_

But even the most beautiful angel gets plain-looking if you stare at her often enough.

_Now things are all,_

_Instead of kissing her lips,_

_I wanna staple them shut!!_

Confidence and maturity were always assets he admired in a woman. But Ada had far too much of a good thing. She wouldn't let Leon handle anything.

_Me and my girl are done,_

_Cause nobody tried._

_Oh it's just the two of us!_

Whenever Leon wanted to do something fun, she would shoot him down.

_Sitting around we like to fight about_

_All these things we could have done without._

And as for the sex, well… what could Leon say? He loved his nights. But could he really live such shitty days, only to have such sweet nights?

_Now I know and it pains me to see,_

_That all this time I've been sleeping with the enemy!!_

Leon took another swill. The alcohol scorched his already burning throat, filling him with its fire. The flames poured into his veins and boiled him from the inside as the realization hit him, the truth that he had been hiding from for so long.

_It was me and my girl,_

_It was me and my girl_

Leon's blank expression flared into a snarl as he gripped the glass even tighter and chucked it with all his considerable might across the bar.

_Now I know,_

_Now I see,_

_That all this time I've been sleeping with the enemy!_

The glass missile smashed into the display of amber and emerald bottles on the wall, smashing the display with ease. Broken glass and liquor flew all over in almost slow motion, twinkling and shining as the shards and liquid caught the dim light in the room.

_It was me and my girl!_

****Before the bartender or any of the three other patrons could even react, Leon jumped out of his stool, causing it to topple to the hardwood floor in a tremendous crash. His eyes were red with drink and rage, his breath reeked of alcohol and brimstone. And within his skull, his mind swam in a storm of drunkenness and fury.

He was done struggling. He was finished fighting. Fighting for her. Fighting to help her and care for her.

_The more that we struggle the harder it seems,_

_To fix what was broken and live out our dreams._

"HEY BUDDY!!" The bartender shouted, but Leon didn't hear. His ears were throbbing with beer-saturated blood as he picked the stool up, brought it over his head, and smashed it on the bar.

_Was just the two of us,_

_Just me and my girl,_

_Was the two of us._

The bartender and patrons took cover as Leon tossed the two splintered pieces in his hands across the room. The one in his right hand sailed into some of the unmolested bottles behind the bar.

_Just the two of us and that's the way it was,_

_Just me and my girl._

The other flew across the room and ricocheted off the pool table and bounced onto the floor.

_Now it ain't the two of us_

_Just the two of us,_

_Now it ain't the two of us!_

"I FUCKING HATE HER!!" Leon cried out to the heavens and the other four occupants of the cold and seedy beer den. Anger pulsed through him and course through his temple.

_It was me and my girl._

Not anymore.

_It was me and my girl._

An evil smile crossed his face.

_Now I'm gone,_

_It's better for me._

"I'm leaving you." He exclaimed to no one in particular. At least, to no one in the room. "I'm done with you."

_All this time she's been sleeping with the enemy!_

With this new revolution still burning in his brain, Leon reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and tossed the bartender all of the money he had. And even a credit card.

_It was me and my girl._

"Sorry about the mess." He said as steadily as he could, and made his way to the door, the other people in the bar too stunned to stop him.

As he walked out into the cool, biting sting of the evening wind, he felt his rage and drunkenness subside almost immediately. He seemed to dissolve back to his normal self.

Except… for one change…

He knew what he had to do.

Instilled with this new resolve, Leon Scott Kennedy set out for the apartment he and Ada shared.

And he began to wonder…

Would Claire take him back after all the shit they went through?

_It was never meant to be._

_And that's the way it was!!_


End file.
